For Every Chance Taken
by LuvMe4eva
Summary: Previously titled United by Destiny: Rewrite. This is the rewrite of the original crappy version of United by Destiny. I changed the plot. Same OC's. Rated T for some language and because of some spicy-ness! DISCONTINUED
1. Destination: Japan

United By Destiny: REWRITE!

Hello, fellow readers! I'm pretty sure at least some of you have read my old crappy version of United By Destiny, I did not get so many good reviews. Actually, I got hardly any reviews at all. That crappy version was before I got transferred to AP English, and learned how to use literary devices! Anyways, if you haven't read my OC's profiles either on my profile or on my old United By Destiny, I suggest you do that before you start reading this story.

I do not own Bakugan.

Fifteen year old Amie Makino sighed as she brushed her short, blond hair behind her ear. It had been two years, when was she going to go back home? She remembered her happy-go-lucky aqua-haired friend, Runo, who was left behind. At the moment she was attending a boarding school in New York called The New York School of The Arts with her friends Bryan, Mari, Samantha, Kyo, and Justin. Mari and herself came to study painting and drawing, while Sam and the guys came to study music. Amie remembered the times she and Runo would play together when they were younger. She was broken from here reverie by an ear-piercing shriek.

"Amie!!!" screamed Samantha Hollicandorr

Samantha was a lanky girl of fifteen, with mid-length brown hair and red bangs. She was gorgeous all over! Samantha had a perfect body, perfect hair, and perfect skin! The only thing that needed adjustment was her sense of style. Sure, she was gorgeous, but she wore clothes that resembled punk rock. Amie was secretly jealous of said girl, but wouldn't admit it. Amie would not let herself admit envy of Samantha, mainly because Samantha and her twin brother Bryan lost their parents at the age of three.

Amie looked at Samantha with disbelief. Sam never screamed! Not even when she was upset! What could possibly make her shriek like that?! Amie didn't have time to think about that for she was tackled to the ground in a hug.

_THUD!!!_

"Ugh, Sam! What in the world?!" Amie shouted as she tried to pull herself off the ground.

"Ohmygod!! You are not going to believe it!!" Sam squealed, her voice coated with glee.

"What, what?!" said Amie, anxious to know what was making her friend so excited. "What won't I believe?"

"I think Kyo should tell you. You're not going to believe me…" she sighed

Kyo was Amie's boyfriend of sixteen, a man of little words…and emotion. God knows how happy, excited Amie Makino fell for cold, almost heart-less, Kyo Miyakimoto. Kyo's father died when he was ten and his mom abandoned him, so he basically lives on his own. About a month ago, Kyo got his lip pierced and also his eyebrow. Kyo was known as a delinquent throughout middle school, but everything changed for him when he started dating Amie.

Amie gave an exasperated sigh as she knew Sam was probably right. Samantha was not the best person to go to for news. She was always spreading gossips and rumors. She looked at Sam suspiciously and sighed again.

"You sure about this? Kyo is not part of your gossip?" said Amie suspiciously

"Positive! Now, come on! Kyo is at the café with the rest of them." Sam explained

The café was the main hangout place for them. They always went there to discuss important things. The café was small, but private place for them.

When they got to the café, Amie was met with four pairs of oddly excited eyes; even Kyo was smiling beyond belief. Amie was hit with a sudden wave of realization.

"You have **got** to be kidding me? We're going back?!" she squealed in disbelief

"That's right, babe. We are going back!" Kyo said as he kissed her cheek.

"All right, then. If you two are done with your _love-fest_, let's discuss plans" snorted Bryan

Bryan is Samantha's twin brother. They are so much alike, but will blow steam if you tell them that. Although, they do have some differences. For example, romance sickens Bryan, Sam adores it.

"Right! So, I bet I could get us plane tickets! I also still have that condo back in Wardington. You guys can crash there until you get your own place…" Amie pondered

"Wow, Aims. It seems like you've been planning this mentally for months." Justin mused

Justin might as well be gay with his amount of sweetness. He is the most sincere, sweet, person you could ever meet. He is always the optimist, and practically glowing with happiness.

Amie smiled sheepishly as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Actually, I have been planning this ever since we left." She admitted

"Well, looks like we're set. When can we leave?" asked Mari

Mari was the brains of the group. She is very small and petite, but had a big voice. She was passionate about fashion designing. Mari was Samantha's best friend/enemy. They always fought over guys and had endless bets.

Amie looked unsure for a split second, and then snapped her fingers.

"I got it! I can get the tickets tonight, we can leave tomorrow!" she said proudly

"Thank the lord for a rich girlfriend!" stated Kyo. The others agreed with a nod.

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

"Alright, is everyone packed and ready to go?" Bryan asked professionally

"Are you kidding? We packed up the whole dorm as soon as we got there!" snickered Sam

Justin was on the phone talking to someone in a giddy voice. He seemed to be happy about something. As soon as he realized everyone was looking at him, he quickly pressed the 'end' button on his new IPhone. He turned to face everybody with a wide grin etched onto his face.

"Justin" Mari stated "Who was that? And why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"That was Tyler" Justin spoke "He is meeting us in Wardington."

Tyler was Justin's older, extremely handsome cousin. Tyler was a young man of sixteen; he had icy blue eyes and pale blonde hair. His skin was fair as porcelain. Tyler was just as sweet as Justin, and just as smart as Mari. Tyler was currently traveling the world studying music. Tyler and Bryan were extremely competitive with each other. The main reason for this was that Bryan thinks that Tyler wants to show him up.

"Oh, great…prissy boy is coming" Bryan muttered sarcastically

"Oh, c'mon Bryan! Tyler's a sweetie! It'd be great to see him again!" squealed Mari

"Just wait until Runo finds out, it'll be priceless!" commented Amie

"That's mean! Runo's had a crush on him for years!" pouted Sam

"Just because we haven't seen her in a while doesn't mean we can't have fun with her! C'mon Sam, don't be a party pooper!" pled Bryan

"Fine…" Samantha groaned

"**Attention boarders, the gates to plane 135, destination Tokyo, are now open. Please proceed the boarding process."**

"That's us! Come on, let's get on our way to Tokyo!" exclaimed Amie

~~~End of Chapter~~~

Hah. The End. Just Kidding!

Really, what do you think? Was it better than the last one? Worse? Tell me. Click on the review button and tell me if I should continue. BTW, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. This new college prep school is drowning me in homework and studies. Thanks to Rima187, for giving me her opinion on my previous story. Also, my thanks to Look2theHeavens, for all her fabulous support!

~Ren


	2. Enter: Tyler Frost

Hello, everyone! It's me with the second chapter! I'm only going to be doing daily updates until the first few chapters are up, and then I'll move to weekly updates. After I get the third chapter up, my updates will be every Saturday! So be looking out! Let's get a move on with the second chappie now!

I do not own Bakugan.

~~~ Begin! ~~~

Runo POV

Today is going to be a great day! I can just feel it! I slipped on my new sea green flip flops and headed out the door to meet my friends at the beach. It was Julie's idea to go to the beach today, and for once, I agreed. When I got there, it felt like an island paradise! The sun was shining, the water was cool, and the sand made me feel like I was walking on a cloud! I saw Dan wave me over to where the group was at.

Dan and I are not dating anymore, but we're still great friends! We ended the relationship after our tempers got the better of us. It wasn't a pretty sight, but now, the fight just seems like a silly memory. I still laugh as I remember trying to pound his face in.

"Hey, Runo!" he called. I walked over to them and spread my towel out on the powder-fine sand.

I slipped off the sundress I was wearing and plopped down on the towel. Thank God, Julie and I went shopping the other day. I was wearing my new turquoise halter tankini that complimented my hair and eyes. I brushed my hair into a loose ponytail and pulled out my sunscreen. Dad would kill me if I came home with sunburn. I turned to see what the others were doing.

Julie, clad in a hot pink triangle bikini, was flirting with some tall guy with blonde hair. Apparently, he wasn't interested; in fact, he was staring in my direction. Pervert. Alice and Shun were by the net playing volleyball with a beach ball. Dan was in the water, trying to surf. Keyword: _trying_. Marucho was tapping away on his new MacBook Air. I turned back to the tall guy who was _still_ staring in my direction. What is his problem? Julie finally seemed to notice he wasn't listening to her and followed his eyes to me.

"Excuse me." The tall guy said as he started walking towards me.

Julie pouted and left to go play volleyball with Alice and Shun. The tall blonde kept walking towards me. Maybe he would leave if I don't pay attention to him. I decided to test it out and went on to applying my sunscreen. He didn't stop. I felt the sun being blocked out and looked up. Of course, it was him. I scowled at him.

"What is you're problem?!" I demanded

He looked hurt. I almost felt bad for shouting at him. Blondie crouched down so that we were eye to eye. He pulled off the _designer_ sunglasses he had on and looked me in the eye. I gasped.

"Oh my God. Tyler is that _you_?" I sputtered as soon as gained control of my voice.

Tyler smirked and pulled me into a bear hug. I could've died. I just screamed at my crush I haven't seen in years! I pulled gently away from his embrace. I couldn't look him in the eye. He was more gorgeous than I ever remember him to be!

"I can't believe it's you." I whispered. He kept smirking, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Believe it. I'm here. The others will be here soon, too." He said in that deep voice of his.

Apparently, Julie noticed us getting comfortable, because she was stomping over to us, fuming. Tyler stood up and turned to face her. Julie stood before Tyler, giving the most fake, sweet smile I've ever seen.

"Excuse me, but may I talk to my friend for a moment?" she asked in a sugary tone. I almost growled. How dare she?! Tyler nodded and gave me an apologetic smile before heading for the snack bar.

"Runo! How could you?! You know I was totally flirting with him! I was trying to get him to ask me out!" Julie seethed

"Do you even know his name? Maybe he's just not that into you?" I questioned

Julie growled. I knew she didn't know his name. She just thought he was cute, she didn't like him the way I did. She sighed.

"Maybe he isn't. But, why of all people, would he flirt with _you_?" I know she probably didn't mean for it to come out as an insult, but it hit me like one.

"Why shouldn't he?" I pressed

"Runo," she groaned "you know I didn't mean it like that."

I got up and dusted myself off. I turned to look at Julie. She didn't look so angry all of a sudden.

"Hey, Runo. So, what is his name? And by the looks of it, you two seem to have met before. Where have you met?" she asked

"His name is Tyler. We've been best friends since the first grade. Although, I've always wished there was something more." I admitted, a small blush appearing on my cheeks.

Julie sighed. "I guess he's taken already then, huh? Well, you better ask him soon!" she chirped

~~~~ Next Day ~~~~

Tyler and I are going to the park today! No, it's not a date. We are just going to catch up. He also said he had a surprise for me. I wonder what it is.

I slipped on a pair of Bermuda length khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. I also put on my white converse. I walked to the park in silence, thinking about what my surprise is. I got to the park a little earlier than I should've been, but it was okay, he was early too. I found him sitting on a park bench not too far from the entrance.

"Runo…I didn't expect to see you here this early." Said Tyler nervously

"Well, I'm here. Where's my surprise?" I pressed

"Be patient. You're surprise should be here right about…now." He grinned

"Hn? Where?" I honestly did not know what he was talking about.

"Runo!!" I heard.

Somehow, all the voices that shouted my name seemed familiar. I turned to see who it was and was immediately tackled in a group hug. It hit me so fast, I hardly got the chance to see who it was. I could only recognize them by the first pair of strong arms that wrapped around me.

"Guys! You're back!" I all but squealed. Weird. That was Julie's thing.

Amie was the first to greet me. Then Bryan. Then Samantha. Then Justin. Then Mari. And lastly, Kyo. It was the same routine for each of them. Say hello, I'm back, and then an individual hug.

"I can't believe you guys are back. How long has it been?" I asked, overwhelmed.

Justin pretended he was counting on his fingers, and then snapped them.

"Two years. Wow, long time no see." He smirked.

~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~

Yeah, I planned a cliffhanger, but it didn't work out so well. I planned on posting this earlier, but my brother wanted me to fix his iPod, and then I went shopping! Thanks to all of my reviewers, anonymous or not! The next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully, tomorrow.

~Ren


	3. The Amusement Park

Haha…I know my other chapter sucked and ruined the plot at the same time…but I am rewriting it to make it more romance-y. Yeah, the other was sort of an experiment gone horribly wrong. Here is my permanent rewrite. Also, I know that Katelyne is nowhere in here but she will be…later. Oh, and I need a new title! Any suggestions?

I do not own Bakugan.

~~~~ Begin ~~~~

Runo stared in awe at the apartment she was in. She knew Amie was rich, but she didn't know she was _that_ rich. The apartment was basically the whole first floor of the building. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It was about the same size of an average house. The living room had a flat screen T.V., two white couches, a class coffee table, and an air hockey table in the corner. The three bedrooms were all the same, except for the master. The master bedroom had a king sized bed toward the corner, a dresser, and vanity, and a small bathroom. The other two bedrooms were identical, two sets of bunk beds in each, a dresser, and a nightstand.

Memories came flooding back to her mind as she remembered always coming over here to play when she was younger. She let out a small giggle as she remembered kicking Justin's but when he stole her ice cream. Runo continued reminiscing in the past until she found that nearly everyone in the room was watching her intently. She blushed and looked away.

"Sorry," she mumbled "this place just brings back memories."

Bryan squeezed her shoulders lightly, taking her by surprise. He gently placed a small kiss on her head and smiled slightly.

"It's okay, it happened to all of us." He whispered

Tyler looked anxious about something. His cheeks were flushed scarlet and he fiddled with his thumbs. Justin looked plain excited, grinning and giggling to himself beyond belief. Kyo looked…well the same, with the no emotion mask covering up his excitement. The girls' faces were practically identical, giggling and snickering. Bryan looked at peace, seeming to be enjoying the reunion moment. Everyone was silent for a minute, soaking in the thought of actually being there with their old friend. The comfortable silence was interrupted by _Replay _by _I-Yaz_ playing faintly. Runo gave a small gasp as she reached for her cell phone.

"Hello…" she greeted. Faint screaming could be heard from the receiver.

"Runo!" Julie screamed "Where are you?! We're supposed to go to the amusement park today, remember?!" Runo held the phone a couple of inches from her ear and winced at Julie's screaming.

"Yes, yes, Julie, I remember…now. I'll meet you guys there at the entrance, okay?" Runo replied calmly

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, Dan gets impatient."

"Sure, sure"

Runo heard the dial tone and quickly closed her new Motorola Backflip. She looked around the room to find everyone with giddy expressions on their faces. Sam was practically bouncing. She sighed. Sam squealed.

"Amusement park?! Can we come? Please, please, please!" she pled

"Fine, but you guys need to be on your _best_ behavior. That means you, Bryan." Runo replied sternly

"Relax, Runo. We're not three." Bryan groaned

Sam giggled, obviously doubting her brother's assumption. Runo nodded, then sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

_This was going to be one hell of an afternoon._

~~~~ Amusement Park ~~~~

Runo POV

We met up with Dan and the others at the amusement park. Everyone immediately did introductions and became friends, blah, blah, blah. It was kind of funny when Bryan, being the overprotective best friend he was, nearly tore Dan's head off when he told him he was my ex. After all that, we headed into the park. Now the problem was what to do first.

"I wanna go on the swirly-thingy!!" Dan and Bryan cried together

"No! We wanna go on the roller coaster!" Amie, Sam and Julie screamed back

Justin, not wanting to get caught up in all this, decided it would be a good decision to just vote. Rollercoaster won majority. There were so many loops and spins, it actually made Shun throw up. After that, we went on the swirly-thingy the guys wanted to go on. It was actually pretty fun. After that we all split up into groups. Bryan, Tyler, Dan, and I headed over to the water park part of the amusement park, while Amie, Sam, Mari, and Shun went on more rides. Marucho, Justin, Julie, and Alice went to go and get food.

At the water park, I excitingly slid down every waterslide in the park! I couldn't help but feel like a little kid all over again! I looked over my shoulder to see Bryan and Dan flirting with a couple of beautiful twin girls. Tyler was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, my vision was blackened. I gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Guess who?" a very familiar voice whispered

"Tyler!!" I screamed, throwing my head back, also knocking him in the jaw.

"Ow! Ouch! Do you have any idea how hard your head is?" he teased, holding his jaw.

His only answer was a wink and me ditching him for the wave pool.

~~~~ Tyler POV ~~~~

Runo is just too adorable when she laughs. Wait, _what?_ No! Do not think like that! Bad Tyler! Bad! I mean, she is way out of my league anyways, right?

I shook the confusing thoughts away and ran after her to the wave pool. Once I was there, the waves weren't helping me get anywhere. Runo was dodging the waves with perfect grace, while I and my _excellent_ coordination skills got knocked over nearly every single time. I cursed under my breath as I realized how far she was getting from me. On her beautiful face was a teasing smile that played me like a harp. As an act of absolute desperation, I dove under the water and pretended to choke. I had to get her near somehow.

~~~~ Runo POV ~~~~~

Oh no! He's drowning…not. If he thinks that trick will work on me again, he is dead wrong.

"Runo!" he choked "Help me! I'm drowning!"

"You idiot," I called "the water is like, four feet deep." I pointed at the water that just barely surpassed my chest.

Tyler blushed and rose. I realized that I somehow had drawn closer to him and we were only about three feet away from each other. Tyler smirked as he sprang up into the air and tackled me into the water. I don't know what surprised me more, the sudden leap in the air that caught me off guard…

Or the fact that his lips were pressed hard against my own.

~~~~ End of Chapter ~~~~

Ha, cliffhanger! That was a fun chapter to write. Sorry that the update took so long, I've had writers block… Hope you guys liked the ending. Um, sorry about the other chapter that I took down, I must've been suffering some kind of mental illness when I wrote it.

Review!!!

~Ren


	4. What Just Happened?

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. Exams are coming up…not the best time to update, but I love you guys so much, I will anyways. By the way, did I make it clear that there will be no Bryan/Runo in this fic. I know there was in my last UBD, but Tyler just seemed like a better fit.**

**I do not own Bakugan.**

**~~~ Previously ~~~**

Tyler blushed and rose. I realized that I somehow had drawn closer to him and we were only about three feet away from each other. Tyler smirked as he sprang up into the air and tackled me into the water. I don't know what surprised me more, the sudden leap in the air that caught me off guard…

Or the fact that his lips were pressed hard against my own.

~~~ Now! ~~~

Tyler POV

What is happening?! I couldn't pull my lips away from hers. I don't even know how this happened! One minute I'm tackling her into the pool, next thing I know we're practically making out under the water. Mhm, her lips are so soft. Wait a minute, is she actually kissing back? After what seemed like centuries, I reluctantly pull myself out of the water and force my mouth from hers. Runo's all red and flustered; it looks really cute on her. We are now both above water, panting and breathing heavily. I couldn't keep my face from turning into a tomato. I tried my best to look smug, like I usually do, but fail miserably. I probably look constipated.

"Er…w-we should h-head back to Dan and Bryan." She stutters. I nod stiffly and follow her out of the wave pool.

When we reach Bryan and Dan, Runo told Dan that she was going to go to the food area with Alice, Marucho, and Justin. Dan agreed and she left to change. After she left, the guys looked at me suspiciously. What the hell did I do?! I mean, come on! What the Hell?!

"What. Did. You. Do?" Dan asks sternly

"N-nothing! C'mon guys, I have morals!" I sputter. They don't seem convinced.

"I know Runo. We went out all throughout eighth grade. She doesn't get flustered easily." Dan states

Wow, all throughout eighth grade…that's a long time.

"Well…"I trailed off, not entirely sure if I want to tell them.

"Well, what?" Bryan demanded

"Well, we were playing in the wave pool and I tackled her and we sorta…kissed." I said the last part as more of a mumble, but they heard me anyways.

I was expecting a scream from Bryan, at the least, knowing how protective he was when it came to the girls. I honestly didn't know what to expect from Dan, but knowing he dated Runo for quite a while, I wasn't expecting anything good. I certainly didn't expect them to burst out laughing…which is exactly what they did. I stared in disbelief as they laughed their heads off. I honestly didn't know what they found so damn funny. I turned red with anger and demanded to know what was as funny as hell.

"What is so funny?!" I demanded, twitching with rage.

"Ah ha ha! Ah man! I'm sorry dude, but I think it's about time!" Bryan exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Huh?" I choked on imaginary water. Dan spoke this time.

"Dude! You are so dense! I can't believe you haven't noticed. Runo is totally crazy for you!" he announced.

"Huh?" I repeated

Bryan shook his head sadly, and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"She likes you. Big time." He explained as if he was talking to a kindergartener.

I stood there for a minute, taking it all in. Runo _likes _me? _Me?_ Why would she like me?! She is the most beautiful girl in the world and she likes _me?_ I'm just plain old Tyler (A/N: Wow, low self-esteem much??). I smiled inwardly at the thought of her and I actually being _together_. I realized that I had been smiling like an idiot and staring off in space for some time now, and looked away. The guys looked at me expectantly.

"What do I do?" I asked

"What do you mean 'What do I do?' Shouldn't that be pretty obvious? Ask Runo out!" Bryan instructed, still talking to me like I'm five.

"Where should I take her?" I asked, still very confused.

Bryan looked thoughtful for a split second before a little imaginary light bulb appeared atop his head.

"You can take her to that new teen club! I read up on it, and apparently, you have to have a date to get in." he suggested "I think it's called Hot Dice…"

"Hot Dice? I don't know…"I trailed off

"C'mon Ty! It'll be fun! How bout I take Mari and we can make it a double?" Bryan suggested

"…fine." I mumbled

~~~With Runo~~~

Runo POV

My left eye twitched as I heard Julie's high-pitched squeal. Yes, I had told Alice the whole story, which I now I know was the worst idea I've ever had. The first thing Alice had done once I told her was go and blab to Julie about the whole thing. Now, the two of them were giggling girlishly, much to my annoyance. I really don't see the big deal. I mean, it _was_ an accident after all, right? Then why do I feel like it was more?

It looked like Alice and Julie had abruptly stopped their girlish giggling to stare curiously at me.

"What? I asked, annoyed

"Well, he kissed you. Now what? Are you going to come clean?" Julie giggled, I growled

"He did NOT _kiss_ me! He tackled me into the pool and his lips slammed against mine." I reasoned, instantly flushing at what I had just said.

Julie smirked, obviously, thinking the wrong way about what I had just said.

"Ugh! Why are you making this such a BIG DEAL!?" I screamed

Just at the absolute _perfect moment_ (notice sarcasm), Tyler waltzed in. His pale blonde hair shone perfectly in the light and his damp skin was shining. His smug look was back, but he still looked slightly nervous.

"Making what a big deal?" he asked, playing curious even though his eyes said that he already knew.

"Oh, we were just talking about how-"Alice cut Julie off by smacking a hand over her mouth. Thank goodness for Alice!

"Nothing, nothing…just…girl things." she assured

"Oh okay then…"he trailed off "Um, Runo…uh, can we talk for a moment?" he noticed Julie and Alice's excited faces as they leaned closer and quickly added "Alone?" They nodded and went to join the others by the smoothie stand.

"So…what's up?" I asked honestly. He looked as if he was about to faint or something. Tyler took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, you see, Bryan told me about this new teen club called 'Hot Dice'. Have you heard about it?" he asked blushing

I nodded. Who _didn't _know about that place? It was the hottest club in Wardington. They played good music and was super exclusive. Amie told me that she knew the owners son so she could get us in. I was also aware that you had to have a date to get in.

"Well, um…there's this catch to getting in, you have to have a date. I was wondering if you'd like to be mine. You know you don't have to but it'd be really fun if you did and-" I cut off his rambling by putting a finger to his lips. His face was completely flushed. I smiled.

"Sounds like fun! When?" Tyler looked astonished at my acceptance, and then smiled sincerely.

"Tomorrow night. So, I'll pick you up at eight?" he responded. I gave a shy nod and hugged his lean torso.

~~~End of Chapter~~~

**A/N: Ha! Finished! This one is longer than the others. He asked her out! So sweet and fluffy…like cotton candy! XD! So hoped you liked this chapter, so much more RunoxTyler in this chapter. **

**The next chapter: Hot Dice**

**This chapter is going to be sooo HOT!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ren**


	5. Hot Dice

Alright! Here I am with the nest chapter! Not much to say anymore, just another update… -_-

I do not own Bakugan.

~~~Begin~~~

Tyler paced the room in panic. A _dance_ club? He didn't know how to dance…well he did, but not like _casual_ dancing. When he traveled the world, he stopped in America and learned a load of hip-hop moves. He knew pretty much any dance that existed, except for casual dancing. Bryan was watching him in amusement. He knew that Tyler liked the girl, and to be completely honest, he was almost as nervous as the guy in front of him. Bryan was almost like an older brother to Runo, it would be weird for her to date his rival. Lost in thought, Bryan and Tyler didn't notice the other two guys walk in with four shopping bags at hand. Justin was grinning as usual, and Kyo was scowling at the younger boy. When Bryan finally took notice of said pair, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Okay…either Justin finally got a girl, or he has an extremely stupid idea that might just be the awsomest thing ever." He concluded

"A little bit of the first, but mostly the second." Kyo scowled. Tyler gasped.

"Justin you got a girl!" he exclaimed

"Well, kinda…I asked Sam if she wanted to go with me to Hot Dice." Justin explained. Bryan's face immediately flushed with rage.

"You asked my _sister_ on a _date?_" Bryan shouted in rage.

Of course, Justin had seen this coming. Bryan was extremely overprotective of the girls, but Sam was his number one priority. Runo was in a close second.

"Calm Bryan, I knew she really wanted to go and with the catch to getting in, she would have to have someone with her." Justin reasoned quietly

"Fine, but touch her and you're family jewels go bye-bye." Bryan threatened

"Guys! Haven't you forgotten that Justin had an extremely stupid idea that just might be the awsomest thing ever?" Kyo mocked in an attempt to sound like Bryan.

"Oh yeah! About that…uh Ty, we are all going with you to Hot Dice. We're officially making this a quadruple date!" Justin shouted happily, holding up his shopping bags.

~~~With Runo~~~

Runo stared at the ecstatic blonde in front of her. She invited Amie, Sam, and Mari over to help her get ready for her…uh…date. Needless to say, she has yet to find out why all her friends were giggling girlishly and holding shopping bags.

"Guess what?" squealed Amie. Runo shook her head at the much overused statement.

"What." She deadpanned

"We are all going with you! You know, on your date! It was Justin's idea." Sam practically sang.

"Yeah, and say thank you." Demanded Mari, holding up and over-sized shopping bag.

"For what?" said Runo, still eyeing the shopping bag. Mari snorted.

"For taking the time to custom-make your outfit. Duh." Runo's eyes widened. She knew about Mari's secret talent for fashion designing. One thing was for sure, if fashion talent was money, Mari would be rich as hell.

"You didn't." Runo gasped. Marti nodded her head solemnly and reached into the bag.

"Now put on your outfit so we can get some beautifying done before the boys get here." She instructed

Runo never took much time getting ready, but this time was different. She took a long, hot shower and then blow dried her hair, which was something she almost never did. Runo took no time dressing though. She stepped out of her connected bathroom and held her breath for their reactions.

"Runo… You. Look. So. Sexy." Amie gushed, the others nodded in agreement.

In truth, Runo wouldn't use the word _sexy_ to describe herself. Her outfit was pretty casual in all. Runo wore a white v-neck tank top with sequins lining the top, paired with black mini shorts and a gold belt. On her feet were black and gold ankle boots. The only accessories she wore were a gold chain around her neck and gold hoop earrings. Like said, pretty casual.

Runo took in the other's appearances. Amie wore a light blue halter top midriff, paired with white skinny jeans and a silver belt, also some silver wedges on her feet. Her accessories consisted of dangly silver earrings and a silver charm bracelet. Light makeup did the trick, just some mascara and light pink lip gloss.

Mari was wearing a hot pink mini dress with a gold belt around her waist. It wasn't too low cut, but showed off some cleavage. Her feet were decorated by gold heels and her hair was put up into a high ponytail. Mari's accessories were light, just a gold charm bracelet on hr wrist. Makeup wasn't as light as Amie's, but wasn't too much either. She wore gold eye shadow, and fuchsia lip stick.

Runo thought Sam's appearance was truly breathtaking. She wore tight black skinny jeans, matched with a silk red tube top and a red glittery belt. She wore black and red knee high boots and wore red and black bangles on her wrists. Light makeup as well, but with fiery red lip stick coating her lips.

~~~Back with Tyler~~~

Tyler POV

This is so _stupid!_ Her I am, about to ring the doorbell to her apartment, but I cannot bring myself to press the stupid button. Clichéd, right? What in the world made me agree to let Bryan and my cousin dress me? I am standing at the door wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and some kind of stupid black vest. I tried ringing the doorbell again. Just as I was about to press the button, the door opened and the most beautiful creature in the world was looking at me curiously. Yet, beautiful seemed to be an understatement. Runo was dressed casually, but it just _worked_ for her. Her hair was in two, low pigtails, curled lightly. Her outfit was simple, but the shorts really complimented her long legs. Her makeup was light as well. Simple eyeliner and mascara, also some clear lip gloss did the best for her.

"Uhm…uh…you-you look…beautiful" I sputtered. Runo giggled softly, it made me blush light pink.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She winked.

"Shall we get going?" I asked, trying to be the gentleman.

"Of course." Runo whispered.

Third Person POV

Tyler took her hand and led her down the block where he parked. Runo gasped when she saw the slick black stretch limo parked outside her house.

"Tyler! We are going to a club, not prom!" she exclaimed

"Relax, it was Bryan's idea. Besides, we needed something that would fit all of us." Tyler reasoned

He ushered Runo into the limo and plopped down next to her. The rest of the ride was full of music blasting through the limo speakers.

~~~At Hot Dice~~~

_Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh_

Runo swayed to the music gracefully, her blonde partner moved with her. Tyler, surprisingly, didn't do as bad as he thought he would. He was moving with her, shuffling his feet and swaying his hips slightly. They had spent the night about a mete apart, so needless to say he was surprised when Runo carelessly threw her arms around his neck and whispered,

"Lighten up, Ty. You look so stiff."

Tyler instantly smirked and pulled her arms from his neck. Seeing her confused expression, he kept smirking and led her to the center of the dance floor where the clubbers had created a small circle for individual dances. Tyler told her in a hushed tone to just stand on the sides and watch him. Runo stared in awe as Tyler performed a dance routine that he had created in America. The dance consisted of much ground-work and hip hop moves. Other clubbers clapped and wooed at Tyler's pro-dance routine. Tyler smirked one last time and left the circle to join his date.

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all_

"What was…THAT?" exclaimed Runo, over the blasting music

"Well you said I was being stiff, so I thought I'd show you what I learned in  
America." He returned. Runo blushed and looked away.

There were a couple more songs that the duo just danced to. The song "Say Aah by Trey Songz" came on and Runo smiled.

"This is my favorite song!" she shouted.

Runo decided to take a risk and did a one eighty so that Tyler was facing her backside. She moved so that her butt was grinding against his pelvis. Tyler instantly flushed as he felt the bulge in his pants triple in size. On instinct, he started grinding with his date. Bryan and Kyo watched from afar. Bryan had a disgusted look on his face, while Kyo sported a look of disapproval. Neither of them made a move to stop the dancing couple.

Runo threw her hands backwards so that they were tangled in Tyler's pale gold locks. Tyler put his hands on her waist as she moved with him. Runo quirked an eyebrow as his hands ran all along her torso.

"Getting a little dirty there, aren't we, Mr. Frost?" she smirked.

"You started it." He retorted

"And I have yet to regret it." She said as she reached up to peck his lips. Tyler's cheeks flushed bright red, which didn't go unnoticed by his dance partner. Runo kept smirking as she leaned her head against his lean chest. She sighed.

"You know, I'm getting tired. Can we go home soon?" she asked

Tyler sighed, too. He was hoping on spending more time with her, but he was getting tired as well. He was also pretty hungry.

"Sure. Let me just tell Bryan that were leaving, then we can leave."

Runo nodded and gave an appreciative smile. She was also pretty hungry as well.

"Oh, and Ty? Can we get something to eat, too?" she asked sheepishly. Tyler grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

~~~End of Chapter~~~

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe this chapter took me so long! I have no excuses…I guess I'm just lazy. I really hoped you liked it though. It's pretty long compared to my other chapters.

Review!

~Ren


	6. Discontinue or Not?

Authors Note: Not a Chapter

I just wanted y'all to know that this story might/might not be discontinued. I recently looked over it and well, it's crap. I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel about it. I started it last year, while I was still taking a poetry class. I recently completed my Fiction Prose class, in which I learned all about editing and adding some detail and...well, other things. I decided that since there are readers out there who actually like this story, I should leave it up to y'all to decide whether or not I should continue this story. I'm going to put a poll on my profile and you guys can vote on that or just tell me what you think via review. Thanks everyone!

~Ren


End file.
